


Little Lightning

by Noctis_13



Series: Re-do, but make it spicy. [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Confused Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lambo is so underrated, Parallel Universes, Parent Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_13/pseuds/Noctis_13
Summary: Out of all the elements, it comes as a surprise that the most possessive of them all turns out to be Lightning.(In which, Lambo is sent to a parallel world).
Relationships: Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation
Series: Re-do, but make it spicy. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923172
Comments: 51
Kudos: 187





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of the moment thing aha, but I can't wait to write more! Lambo deserves more love and characterization tbh. 
> 
> Song: Sadderdaze by NBHD

**  
Lambo was crying.**

He was crying and it wasn't like the usual childish wails he let out when he was younger. 

No, this was different. 

This was a bone-deep, shuddering sob. 

The type of weeping that followed only after a catastrophe had struck. 

Staggering up from the ground, a certain Lightning Guardian releases a hysterical laugh. 

So; this was it? 

The Vongola wiped out just like that? 

The male's acidic green eyes burn with hatred, as he harshly rubs the dried tear tracks off his face. 

His family protected him,  _the Lightning Guardian._

They did it because he was their little brother and he had so much more to live for. 

"What bullshit." The sixteen-year-old growls, raking his shaking hands through his wavy black hair. 

How can they expect a Lightning to live with no one else to protect? 

It was his duty to shield the famiglia.

Yet, why was he the only one left standing? 

Lambo limps around the now destroyed Vongola Estate, shifting through the debris for the corpses of his fallen brothers and sisters. 

He at least wanted to give them a proper burial, before he kicked the bucket as well. 

Lambo decided a long time ago, that his Tsuna-nii would be the only Sky he'd ever bow to. 

There would never be a second one. The Lightning Guardian wouldn't dream of harmonizing with anyone else. 

Distracted by his own thoughts, the Bovino jumps at the sound of someone landing behind him. 

"C-cow child." The marshmallow addict gasps out, his hands covering a leaking wound on his side. 

Lambo hurriedly turns around in shock, before ripping out a piece of his damaged shirt to wrap around Byakuran's laceration. 

"Byak-nii." The ravenette whispers, pressing the make-shift bandage against the large injury. 

"Don't w-waste your energy patching me up, little Lightning. I-I'm not going to make it anyways." 

"You don't know that—“

“I do.” The albino cuts in coldly, staring deeply into Lambo’s eyes with his own. 

"I've died numerous times across several different universes, trust me I know what dying feels like by now." 

Gritting his teeth, the youth has no choice but to concede. 

"L-Lambo." The purple-eyed man ruffles the younger boy's hair. 

"Would you like a do-over?” 

“W-what?”

“Make no mistake, you’ll be sent into a parallel universe. But; you’ll be able to see them again.” 

“There’s a catch though, right?” Lambo mutters. 

“Correct,” Byakuran admits, a fox-like grin coming to life on his face. 

“In this parallel world, Tsunayoshi has a twin and is not chosen to be Vongola Decimo. When you transfer over you will be twelve and he will be sixteen and attending Namimori High. Your other guardians will, at this moment in time, have a bond with Tsuna's younger twin, Ieyasu. If you allow Ieyasu to be the Vongola Don, then I'm afraid he will lead them to another reign of bloodshed. You must somehow show Reborn that Tsuna is more suited to be the heir than his brother, and get the others to harmonize with his Sky flames instead." 

"What else do I have to do?" The teen questions, clenching his fists tightly as he processes the information being given to him. 

"When I send you back, Ieyasu and the others will still be in Italy taking part in a training camp with Reborn. They have been gone for about two years and will only return to Namimori once the second term of highschool starts. As far as I know, they have a substitute for a Lightning Guardian, and it's a high possibility that they'll try to recruit you into being the permanent one. Under any circumstances, you must not harmonize with him. His Sky attraction is fatal, and I believe that is the only reason he ever got the others to follow his lead." 

Lowering his hand to clasp the back of the young Bovino’s neck, the Gesso Boss smiles. 

"Do you accept, little Lightning?" 

Taking a deep breath to center himself, Lambo smirks at Byakuran. 

"Good grief, Byak-nii. Why would I ever say no?" 

The albino chuckles at the younger, while gently poking Lambo’s forehead with his index finger. 

His finger ignites with bright Sky flames. 

"Good luck, Lambo. My other self will see you soon." 

The last thing the Lambo Bovino remembers, is a chaste kiss being pressed against his cheek. 

**The rest he knows is darkness.**


	2. Chapter I: Harmonization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambo missed his Sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to update sooner, but college classes go BRRRRRR
> 
> Lambo: Tsuna-nii is my past, present, and future. (kudos to those who get the reference).
> 
> Music: Hurt - Oliver Tree

**People seemed to forget that Lambo was born into the mafia.**

Sure, the Bovino family was more focused on technology than assassination, but that didn't lessen the fact that they were part of the underground. 

Lambo secretly found it amusing when others realized how desensitized he was to certain things.

Regular toddlers didn't carry grenades in their afros, but he **did**. And; that made all the difference.

It was harder than he thought, seeing his Tsuna-nii, his **Sky** , **alive,** when a few days prior Lambo was cradling the brunette's dead body in his arms.

The dissonance the Lightning child felt at the time of Tsunayoshi's death was unbearable. He could clearly remember the snapping sensation of their bonds breaking in the back of his mind, as Kyoya-nii went on a rampage, destroying everything in his way.

Unlike the others, who grieved furiously at the death of their boss, Lambo felt nothing.

**_He was completely numb._ **

Settling himself on top of the tree branch, the ravenette continues to spy on his brother through the classroom windows.

It was easy for Lambo to spot the differences between this world's Tsuna and his own.

The way the highschooler held himself, hunched down and timid, the way he looked unsure about his very existence, and the way his flames were sealed tightly underneath his skin.

The Vongola Decimo had never looked this defeated before, even at the time of his demise he was still fighting, still bright.

This Tsuna, however, was dulled like a long-forgotten blade that was encrusted with dust.

This was unacceptable. 

Lambo would not allow his previous Sky to suffer silently like this.

Closing his eyes, the young Bovino decides to take a nap while waiting for his brother's classes to end.

Lambo waits for Tsuna at the front gates of Namimori Highschool, having woken up about five minutes before the bell would ring.

He tries to hide the shaking of his fingers as much as he possibly could, not wanting to show his anxiety when he met his older brother for the first time again.

The ravenette's Lightning flames were dancing inside of him in excitement, wanting to be let free.

_He'shereherehereourSkyletusharmonize..._

Ignoring the pleads of his flames, Lambo waves his hand in lieu of a greeting.

"Yo, it's nice to finally meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The brunette halts in his steps, growing pale as he eyes Lambo.

"D-do I know you?" He stammers out, wringing his wrists together while he decides whether or not to make a run for it.

Giving a false smile,thelittle Lightningreplies with **,**

"My name's Lambo, and I need to have a talk with you.”

Jerkily nodding his head, Tsuna steps towards Lambo and begins to walk home with him.

"W-what did you need me for?"

Glancing a look at his now alive brother's face, Lambo answers,

"I don't accept your twin as being the Vongola Decimo."

Yelping at his words, Tsuna backs away from the twelve-year-old in fear.

"Mafia? You're from the mafia? A-are you here to kill me?" The brunette shrieks in fear.

"If I was, you'd sure be an easy target.” The boy murmurs with a grin.

"So; you won't possibly decapitate me?" Tsuna confirms, slowly walking back to Lambo's side.

The Bovino's eyebrows furrow in displeasure,

"I'd never hurt you Tsuna, you have my word."

The older teen immediately calms down after hearing this,

"Then, why are you here? Shouldn't mafioso like you be in Italy?" 

Lambo snorts softly at Tsunayoshi's statement,

"Not all of us are based in Italy, y'know. Besides, I'm not here for anything mission related, so don't worry about it."

The two walk in silence, as the Sawada residence comes into sight.

"You still didn't answer my main question though." Tsuna whispers, his voice soft yet demanding. 

Turning to look at the older male, Lambo's breath hitches when he spots a glimmer of orange tint in his brother's usual brown eyes.

"Why are you here, Lambo? What are your objectives in coming to Namimori?"

Swallowing a lump in this throat, the ravenette breathily responds,

"I was looking for something."

_Founditfounditfounditfoundit...._ His flames chorused from inside of him.

"L-looking for something? Did you find it?" Tsuna questions, his eyes turning back to itsnormal muddy brown color.

"Mhm, I did. **I found you**."

And just like that, the trance around them shatters as Tsuna reddens from a mix of mortification and elation.

Scratching the back of his neck, Lambo suggests that they go to the brunette's house, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation. 

His big brother figure agrees readily enough, still in shock at the notion that someone came all this way for a person nicknamed Dame-Tsuna.

Stepping inside of the Sawada house brought a wave of old memories for Lambo.

Memories of forgotten times, when things were far more simpler. 

"Ah! Are you my son's friend?" Nana exclaims, a bright grin stretching along her delicate features. 

Giving her a smile of his own, Lambo nods in confirmation. 

"My name's Bovino Lambo, I'm enrolled in Namimori Middle School. It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. Sawada."

"Oh please, dear. Call me maman!"

"Of course, maman." The ravenette murmurs wistfully.

Watching the interactions between Lambo and his mom, Tsuna interrupts saying they were going up to his room to hang out.

"Oh, alright then! I won't keep you waiting! I'll bring up snacks later for you to share."

Giving a polite wave, the ravenette follows his big brother to his room.

Lambo could barely breathe.

Tsuna's room was doused with his flames.

The older teen may still be sealed, but the tiny bit of Sky that had managed to seep out saturated his entire bedroom.

He wanted to harmonize so bad.

He could feel the want—no—the need to connect course through his veins and drip from his pores.

_**Lambo wanted to feel again.** _

"So; w-why were you looking for me?" Tsuna inquires, sitting down on his bed while clutching the soft covers with his hands.

The brunette's gaze settled on the ground, as if he was too afraid too even glance at him, _his younger brother_.

Shakily taking a spot on the floor, the Bovino says,

"Did Reborn teach you about the Dying Will Flames of the Sky? I'm sure you at least have some idea of what they were through Ieyasu."

"Kinda? I know there are seven in total and that each have different properties. I've also seen Reborn use his Sun flames to heal Ieyasu once, and sometimes I've noticed Yamamoto exuding this calm aura around him. Reborn said those were his Rain flames."

”I see, well I’m glad that you know the basics. This will make it easier for me.”

”Huh? What are you talking about, Lambo?”

Trying to find the right way to phrase his words, the little Lightning bites his lip.

" **I want you to be my Sky**."

The tension in the room rapidly increases at his statement while Tsuna, after a minute or so of recovery, swings his arms in denial.

"HIEEEEE! You want me to be your boss? Your Sky? Why? I don't even have flames!"

"You do." Lambo replies curtly, reaching out with his own Lightning flames.

"But; I—“

“I only came here for you. You’re the only Sky I will ever follow.” The ravenette interrupts.

" **Please.** "

_Please don't leave me alone, I'm scared of living without you._

Facing towards Lambo with a tint of orange in his eyes, Tsuna yields,

"Guardians are like friends, right? If I do this you have to swear to not a-abandon me." His voice wavers with vulnerability.

"I swear on my life, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The Bovino pledges, binding his flames with the vow.

_It's not like he was even planning on leaving in the first place. Wherever the Sky goes the Lightning will follow. _

"Okay, I'll do it." The brunette declares after another bout of silence. 

Scratching the side of his neck, Tsunayoshi adds,

"Uhm, but how do I do this again?"

Snorting at his older brother figure, Lambo wraps a hand around Tsuna's ankle.

Slowly reaching out with his Lightning, the cow child tries to make contact with the sealed Sky flames within his brother.

It doesn't take Lambo long to find the barrier that was blocking Tsuna out, and with a slight flick of pressure, the seal breaks apart.

His flames fizzle and pop as it attaches to Tsuna's pure Sky flames. The usual green glow of his Lightning heating up until its nothing but white.

His flame roars in triumph when they harmonize with the Sky, pulsing and beating together like they were one heart.

Grabbing Lambo's other wrist, the older teen drags him to the bed to pull him into a hug.

The Bovino doesn't notice the other male was crying until he felt his shirt turn wet.

"T-Tsuna-nii?" Lambo sputters in panic, causing the other to sob harder at the usage of the honorific. 

" **Thank you**." The brunette whispers, tightening his grip around Lambo's waist.

_Thank you for choosing me._

_Thank you for giving me a chance._

_Thank you for loving me._

All the unsaid statements hang in the air, as Tsuna feels the burden on his shoulders finally disappear.

Tilting Lambo's head up—via hand to the chin—Tsuna rests their foreheads together. 

"Huh, did you say something? Tsuna-nii?" Lambo questions, hearing the brunette mumble something under his breath.

Rubbing his temple against the ravenette, Tsuna answers,

"I said, the Sky sure looks pretty when it has Lightning by its side."

" **Don't you agree, Lambo?** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT YA'LL I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS MUCH ATTENTION JUST FROM A PROLOGUE KSKKKSKSK WTH, TO EVERYONE WHO READ, COMMENTED, OR GAVE KUDOS TY!!! ILY ALL, ENJOY!
> 
> Lambo: Bro...
> 
> Tsuna: Yea, bro?
> 
> Lambo: I hate closing my eyes, bro...
> 
> Tsuna: Why, bro?
> 
> Lambo: bcuz I won't be able to see your face when I close them bro
> 
> Tsuna: b..bro....
> 
> Lambo: bro...


	3. Chapter II: Distortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambo never had a true father figure before, but Reborn was eerily close to being one. 
> 
> Distortion (noun): change in the form of an electrical signal or sound wave during processing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait! College roasted me over mid-terms LMAO.
> 
> Song- Help Me Now , Zach Boucher
> 
> Sparknotes: A website that has summaries of books and each of their chapters.

**Lambo remembers a poem he read once.**

Surprising, yes, he knew how unbelievable that was. 

Him? Reading? 

Doing something that was actually intellectually stimulating? 

Never in a million years. 

Alas, the Bovino had to do it for a school assignment. 

God forbid if he Sparknoted it, Reborn would kill him for even attempting that. 

**(And; Lambo did enjoy living, thank you very much—).**

Still, looking at the situation he’s gotten himself into. The pre-teen reminisces. 

The epic poem was called _The Divine Comedy_ , written by a man named Dante Alighieri. 

Lambo didn't believe in gods or deities, so he never expected to like the reading as much as he did. 

But; while comparing some sections of the story with his own life, the male could see where exactly they coincide. 

The ravenette sits down in his chair, watching as maman prepares breakfast for them. 

"The path to paradise begins in hell." Lambo quotes from the poem, lost in his myriad of thoughts. 

He needed to steel his resolve. It was obvious to him that regrowing bonds with everyone would be no easy feat. 

Even with Tsuna by his side, the kid felt the loss, the discord, the unease. 

In his mindscape, Lambo's green flames were located in the center, encased within a silver shackle that was connected to a multitude of others, each one representing a different person. 

The only bond he could vividly see was Tsunayoshi's. The brunette's link emanated soothing orange flames and was ordained with a golden chain. 

The rest of the shackles in his inner sanctuary were loosely connected. They were weak and splintered, withering slowly in the dark void. Touching them lightly with his senses, the Bovino knew that these were the bonds he had with the rest of his famiglia. 

It disheartened him to see them reduced to such a state. 

Grasping Lambo's wrist, Tsuna rubs circles into it. The older male could feel something, a presence of sorts, alarming him that his younger charge was spiraling down into depressing thoughts. 

"Lambo?" He murmurs as his mother sets the food on the table. 

Not giving an answer, the cow child just moves his chair closer to Tsuna and begins to rub his nose against the older teen's chest. 

Nana coos in the background, rambling on about brotherhood and friendship, but neither of them paid attention to it. 

Fingering Lambo's locks, Tsuna clutches the child tighter. The tingling in the back of his head was sending him a foreboding feeling. 

It was unsettling or at least it should be. 

Tsuna should have been more afraid of this new-found development. This plan of him being a boss with his own set of guardians. Being a sky, leading. 

This all should have scared him, made him flee. 

Tsuna was weak after all. 

He was Dame-Tsuna, the hopeless case. The one doomed to fail since birth. Yet, when Lambo looked at him it was different. His green eyes stared at him with affection, adoration, and fondness. There was no pity or anger in his eyes. 

The brunette was stumped, he had never been seen that way before ever.

Even his own mother gave him a disappointed look from time to time. 

**But; Lambo saw him as if he could do nothing wrong, and that should have been terrifying.**

_To be loved in such an unfiltered and unconditional way._ It was paradise for Tsunayoshi. 

The Sawada felt alive for the first time in a long time. He felt like he belonged, he felt right. 

Tentatively reaching out with the bond, Lambo caresses Tsuna's flames with his own through the bond. The older male jolts in his seat, letting out a squeak in shock.

Biting back a grin, the ravenette boy snuggles into his big brother's chest once more before pulling away to eat. 

"Thank you for the food, maman!" Lambo says in appreciation, devouring a spoonful of omurice. 

Tsuna rubs his chest in alarm, the tips of his ears turning a dark red. 

He fondly nudges back with his Sky flames ever so gently. It took all the ravenette had to not cry then and there. 

Flashing a smile at the brunette, Lambo continues to eat while making some plans in his head. 

He had to prepare Tsuna before Reborn and the others came. 

"Tsuna-nii..." Lambo calls out, his voice shaking as Nana cleans the dishes in the kitchen.

"Hm?" The older teen hums, giving an "I am listening" motion with his hands. 

"Since you're awakened now, I think you should start taking some self-defense lessons. Y'know, just in case." The pre-teen explains, biting his lip. 

He needed to sell this to his Tsuna-nii because as much as Lambo hated to admit it, he just wasn't strong enough to protect him from certain foes yet. 

He was only twelve years old in this timeline after all. 

"You're worried about me." His brother replies, saying it more like a statement instead of a question. 

"Of course, I am!" Lambo declares, locking eyes with him. 

"I'm your Lightning, but I'm too weak right now to protect you completely. So—“ The green eyed boy cuts himself off. 

“Lambo.” Tsunayoshi starts, grabbing his attention. 

"Being part of a famiglia is a group effort isn't it? That's what Reborn said anyways, which means we'll both get stronger together. Don't carry this all by yourself, okay?" 

Tearing his eyes away from his brother, Lambo nods his head in acquiescence. 

"Okay." He whispers, feeling his throat burn with a hidden sob. 

Speaking of which, when did Lambo even have the time to mourn for the dead? 

Making his mind up, the black-haired child got up from his seat. 

"I have an errand to run, but I'll return before dark. Okay, Tsuna-nii?" 

Tsuna's eyebrows furrow at the suddenness of his Lightning's actions, but he lets it slide. This seemed...personal to the Bovino and the brunette wasn't really one to pry.

**The aching in his chest was hard to ignore.**

Rubbing his hand where his heart was located, Lambo suppresses the tears that were beginning to form. He's been pushing the sorrow down for ages. Maybe, it was finally time for him to let loose? It would be a disadvantage if Lambo hadn't at least mourned a bit before he met the others. 

He couldn't afford to slip up, not this soon anyways. 

Wandering into an antique shop, Lambo already knew he came to the right place. 

Call it a gut instinct, but the teen had a good feeling about it. 

Skimming the aisles, the Bovino stops when he spots a mini stand in one of the edges of the room. It was a DIY bracelet type of thing, mostly there to appeal to kids or the occasional tourists. 

Taking a black leather bracelet he begins to put beads through the string. Purple, indigo, yellow, blue, red, and orange. He inserts all the colors of the Sky except for his. 

The ache in his chest beats once more as Lambo remembers. 

Everyone was still dead. 

Everyone but him. 

Inhaling a shaky breath, the boy freezes when he spots a dusty fedora in his peripheral vision. 

_Uncle Reborn...._

In his younger years, Lambo hated Reborn. Simply due to the fact that every assassination attempt he made on the arcobaleno failed. It was nothing more than a childish grudge he held because of the influence of his biological father. 

Ugh, his **father**. The bastard was nothing but a glorified sperm donor, why did he ever listen to that man?

Truth be told, the ravenette was never truly welcomed in the Bovino Family. 

It wasn't because he was a child of a mistress or some kind of psychotic basket-case **(That was Byak-nii's job)**. Lambo was a kid, he preferred games over Quantum Mechanics and toys over learning Kepler's Laws of Planetary Motion. 

And; for some reason, him acting his age was considered treason. 

The Bovinos were more of a company rather than a family. They bred heirs with genius intellect and tutored them into becoming scientists. They sought after knowledge and pursued technological advancement. They were inventors first and foremost. 

The ravenette wasn't stupid, if he wanted to he could have gone down that path like all the people before him did. 

But; that's not what he wanted. 

He wanted a family, he wanted friends. 

It took him quite a while to realize he already found that in Tsuna-nii and the Vongola. It took him even longer to realize he found a parental figure in Reborn of all people. 

If time had been on their side, Lambo was 100% sure that in a couple of months he'd start calling the hitman "father" instead of "uncle". It was tragic that the man had died before he could say it. 

Grabbing the old fedora off the stool, Lambo pays for it alongside the bracelet. 

After tying the accessory to one of his wrists, the boy decides to clutch the hat underneath his neck. 

**_Lambo cries the whole way home._ **

In Sicily, Italy, the World's Greatest Hitman frowns as he feels a twinge of despair lurch within his bonds. 

"Verde?" Reborn mutters in question, feeling the pull from an oddly familiar Lightning dissipate after a few seconds. 

The acrobaleno's forehead furrows when he doesn't recognize the flame signature. 

It felt nostalgic somehow, but Reborn was certain he's never bonded with this stranger before. 

Shooting a bullet at his student, Baka-Ieyasu, the ravenette tilts his fedora down to cover his eyes. 

The Lightning flames were telling him to return to Namimori.

Hiding a small smirk the hitman hums in amusement. 

"A baby Lightning trying to play with the Sun Arcobaleno, eh?" 

**"Interesting."**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for the kudos, the hits, the comments, and the bookmarks! I love all of you! Headsup, I am currently writing a Ajin x BNHA crossover! I'll be posting the first chapter soon! Anyways, I love you all! TY for joining me in this journey! Much love, Noctis. 
> 
> Reborn: Why do I suddenly feel like a father figure? 
> 
> Lambo: The future is now, old man.


	4. Chapter III: Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambo's not ready, but then again, he never is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own khr! Also! Merry Christmas!

**Lambo wonders if there was a place in Namimori that sold alcohol to twelve-year olds.**

He's been counting down the days until Ieyasu's arrival and honestly, the cow child was terrified. 

He's been trying to lock away the onset of anxiety he was experiencing, but his attempts were probably fruitless considering the furtive glances Tsuna kept sending his way. 

God, Lambo was a mess. A cow-shaped, Lightning Guardian mess. 

Moving to sit on the roof, the ravenette was glad that everyone was asleep. He felt like he was suffocating being cooped up inside the house for the past couple of days. 

Shoving a hand inside one of his pockets, the pre-teen takes out a box of cigarettes. He immediately puts one in his mouth, lighting it up with an old metallic lighter. 

_The lighter used to be Hayato's._

Exhaling some smoke, Lambo grins at the thought of his Hayato-nii. 

If the octopus bastard ever caught whiff of him smoking, he'd be dead by now. 

Not that the younger male would care, if he was dead then he'd be able to see them again. 

It's not like Lambo could help it either, how else was he supposed to keep the Storm's memory alive? 

Besides, the male had to admit that smoking did wonders for his stress. 

The young teen methodically flips the lighter on and off, playing with it absentmindedly. 

"You do know that smoking kills, right?" A familiar voice whispers next to his ears. 

Straightening his back, Lambo looks to his right and spots Byakuran. The albino crouching on the roof a few inches away from him. 

"Jesus! Don't do that, Byak-nii!" He admonishes, clutching his chest in shock. 

Byakuran chuckles at the sight and shoots a knowing glance at Lambo. 

"Other than Tsunayoshi, you always were my favorite." The man says out of nowhere, plopping down near the ravenette. 

Lambo huffs in amusement as a redish hue begins to adorn his face. 

After a moment of utter silence, Byakuran speaks up, 

"They're coming back in the morning. Are you ready?" 

Inhaling more smoke until he felt like he was choking, Lambo answers honestly, 

**"Hell no."**

Pushing the younger male's head into his chest, the purple-eyed mafia boss hums a calming tune under his breath. 

"You'll do fine, little Lightning. You have to be, for them."

Lambo doesn't respond. 

The cow child was thumping his leg on the tiled floor of the airport as if he was high off caffeine. 

He couldn't do this. 

Clutching Tsuna's hand tightly, the curly-haired teen felt his throat constrict. 

He couldn't breathe. 

It was too early, how was he expected to act normal?

Rubbing a hand against his forehead, Lambo groans. He gazes at maman as she titters about Ieyasu and how Lambo would love him. 

The younger male scoffs in disdain at her words. 

Glancing to the side, he raises an eyebrow when sees his older brother looking pale and sick. 

"Are you alright?" The ravenette asks, concerned. 

"I'm fine." Tsuna lies through his teeth while a group of people begin to walk towards them. 

Lambo's stomach churns, familiarizing himself with the younger appearances of his fellow Guardians. 

His heart drops when he notices Reborn in his adult form. 

Byakuran notified him of the differences between this world and his, but to see these quote on quote anomalies in real time was an entirely different matter. 

This universe's Reborn looked exactly the same as one who died in Lambo's own dimension. 

The teen could barely stand to stare at the man. It was too much. 

"Mom!" A blonde-haired boy greets Nana, giving her a tight hug. 

"Ieyasu!" 

_'Well that answers my curiosities about Tsuna-nii's twin.'_

Observing the exchange, Lambo notes the differences between Ieyasu and Tsuna. 

Ieyasu was blonde, much like Iemitsu, with amber eyes that had a constant tint of burnt orange in them. He was an inch or two taller than Tsuna, but the big thing that set them apart was the aura Ieyasu held. 

Tsuna was shy and timid. The brunnete kept himself away from people, always trying to minimize the space he took. Ieyasu, on the other hand, preened under attention. The blondie loved to exude his presence everywhere he went.

Lambo was already nauseous from the large amount of Sky flames Ieyasu flaunted, his flame attraction made him sick. It was like biting into an overly sweet piece of cake. His flames were too enforcing, too stifling. 

Ieyasu acted as if he was a frog in a well or a big fish in a small pond. The confidence he oozed off, the man was too proud, too entitled. 

The blonde teen shoved his luggage bags into Tsuna's hands, making the brunette squawk. 

"Carry these for me will you?" Ieyasu asks, a demeaning grin stretching across his face. 

Some of the Guardians behind him laugh while others ignore the scene. 

Lambo's eyes twitch in annoyance. 

"Here, I'll take them instead." The raventte mumbles, causing attention to turn on him. 

"Are you sure, Lambo?" Tsunayoshi blubbers, not wanting the younger to become a pack mule. 

"It's fine, Tsuna-nii." 

Reborn scopes out the new addition to the Sawada household when a shock of longing hits his senses. 

The hitman narrows his eyes in suspicion. 

This "Lambo" was the baby Lightning from earlier. 

"Oh! You must be the person maman kept talking about." Ieyasu exclaims, holding his hand out for the cow child to shake. 

Lambo stares at the hand in pure disgust and turns away from it, 

"Maman, Tsuna-nii and I will be waiting in the car. We'll be putting away the luggage if you need us." 

The ravenette smirks as he blatantly dismisses the blonde Sawada. 

Lambo lays his head on Tsuna's shoulder while they wait for the others inside the car. 

The ravenette inhales deeply in impatience, they were sure taking their sweet time. 

Tsuna's strokes Lambo's hair gently with his hand, playing with the wavy strands. The cow-child groans in contentment. He felt like a cat being petted. 

"Will you leave me for Ieyasu?" Tsunayoshi asks out of the blue, causing the younger teen to stiffen up in surprise. 

"W-what? What makes you think that, Tsuna-nii?" He sputters, looking at the other with wide eyes. 

The brunette wears a cynical grins as he says, 

"He's a better Sky than me. It's obvious that he'd take care of you in ways that I could never." 

Lambo snarls at the thought of even binding with that low-life. 

"I'm your Lightning and nobody else's." He reassures, staring hard into his Sky's face that it could burn holes. 

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way." Tsuna responds with a relieved glint in his eyes. 

**_"Hm? Well isn't this interesting?_** **_A_** ** _baby Lightning and a hidden Sky? What a duo."_** A familiar voice rings out, making Lambo blanch in realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM FOR READING! NOCTIS OUT 🥺💞

**Author's Note:**

> Ty all for reading, kudos, or commenting! Ily all! -Noctis 🤍🖤🤍🖤


End file.
